The Fairy Queen and the Winter Sprite
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: A request from a fan. Hope you like it! :D


**Another UPDATE! I am on a roll this week.**

The Guardians waited less than paitently for Emma and Morra to return. Toothiana flitted about like she had been guzzling coffee and muttering non-stop.

"What if they got caught? What if Morra doesn't come with Emma? What if Emma didn't make it to her? What if Emma can't find her? What if-"

"Tooth!" Bunnymund shouted clenching his fists. "I am _trying _to meditate. Your incessant muttering is making it impossible!"

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, "I'm just so nervous."

"We all are, Tooth," North said. They glanced at the Guardian of Fun. He was forming little paths of shaped frost on the floor.

"That's the quietest I have ever seen him," Bunnymund said, suddenly.

"He is confused about Morra," North explained.

"We all should be, mate. If Pitch gets his claws on her…" Bunnymund started.

"Shhh!" Toothiana hissed, "Manny said never to talk about it." Bunny shut his mouth and glanced at the Guardian of Fun. He was looking up at them from his perch near the wall.

"What's up?" he asked standing.

"Nothing," Tooth reassured him. The winter spirit propped up in his own thoughts, shrugged, and went back to pestering elves with tiny whirlwinds of snow.

Bunny turned back to the group to continue their conversation. No sooner had the giant rabbit turned around than there was a cold draft blown his way.

"Hey, watch where those little buggers are aimed, mate," Bunny warned Jack. The Guardian of Fun looked at his elder in some confusion. He turned back to the others and another stonger gust of wind pushed the Pooka forward.

"Hey! I thought I told you to cut that out!" the enraged bunny yelled at the even more confused winter spirit.

"I didn't do anything," he swore.

"Yeah, yeah," Bunnymund muttered turning back to the others again. Once again a powerful burst of wind knocked Bunnymund down.

"That's it, mate, I gave ya fair warning!" Shouted the enraged upside down Pooka, ready to pummel the winter spirit who, though innocent of the current crime, was fighting laughter.

Bunnymund was just about to land a blow on the doubled over winter spirit when another laugh rang out through the room.

"Don't hurt him, Bunnymund!" came a familiar voice. Emma flew up from one of the rafters followed by a guffawing familiar figure clad in green.

"I'm sorry," she howled, floating to the ground holding her sides.

"You crazy Sheila! I almost beat Jack within an inch of his afterlife!" Bunnymund shouted at the Ancient and raising his fist.

"Sorry 'bout that, Moonbeam," she said wiping away a tear.

"Hey, it woulda been worth it," Jack laughed.

"Yeah!" she chortled. Emma flushed and apologized for her friend. The rabbit rolled his green eyes and made a motion as if shoving them away.

"You did it!" Toothiana trilled flying around Cupid. Emma nodded.

"I said I would," she muttered.

"Yes, but we didn't think you could do it," North replied.

"Why not?"

"Cause I ran them ragged trying to catch me," Morra said with a wicked grin.

"You are mean, you know that?" Cupid asked crossing her arms and giving Morra a friendly glare.

"I believe you might have told me such before," she replied, nonchalantly waving the others off and wandering around the hall disappearing behind a wall and reappearing on a rafter.

"Like the renovations, North," Morra said smiling.

"Er… Thank you," the large man said unsure of how to respond.

"So I hear that my brothers want me to stay with you guys until they can send the Lunanoff royal guard to capture Pitch and Death. Who am I crashing with?"

"We have decided to house you somewhere different each night," North said, "Tonight we ae all going to stay here."

Sandy formed elaborate swirls over his head indicating she would stay at his island palace tomorrow.

"Your escort will pick you up from one of our homes each evening," Bunnymund said, "You'll be safe at all times."

"So I'll be like a prisoner anyway," Morra grumbled, crossing her arms.

"More like the princess you are," Toothiana crooned.

"Mm-hm," Morra replied, then glanced up at the gleaming moon. She floated up nearer the ceiling, "This is your doing isn't it, Manny?"

The moon responded with a steady glow.

"Oh don't give me that crap, oh great Tsar Lunar," she retorted putting her hands on her hips. "You and Tyme have been overprotecting me since Pitch first threatened the house of Lunanoff!"

The moon glowed brightly again.

"Pfft, please. You guys had me so sheltered I didn't know Death was courting me until I became Mother Earth!" the other Guardians were a bit shocked to hear this well except Emma who sensed every smidgen of love everywhere and because she was Morra's best friend.

"Yeah, go complain to someone else." The moon glowed at her again. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going!" she smarted off landing gently on the ground again.

"I take it you couldn't talk him outta his decision?" Bunny asked.

"What about my current persona makes you think he changed his mind?" Morra growled.

"Maybe it was your ever sunny disposition," he said taunting her.

"Keep it up, Bunny," she threatened, "I'll make it so cold in the Warren, Jack Frost couldn't stand it."

"Was that a threat?"

"It was a promise," she had a prankster grin in her sapphire eyes that told Jack she would do it, too.

The winter spirit smiled leaning on his staff and grinning at the two.

"She is just like you," Bunnymund growled stalking past the winter guardian. His blue eyes widened in surprise at Bunnymund's remark and glanced at the Earth Elemental.

She smiled at him before looping her arm through Emma's and started chatting with her friend. Morra's eyes never left his as they walked past a familiar glint in her eyes.

000

"You like him," Emma crooned pushing her in a friendly gesture.

"What?" Morra flushed.

"Oh you can't lie about love to me," she sing-songed her red hair bouncing.

"Em-"

"Nope, you like him. I know it. Wanna know something only I know?" Emma asked leaning against her shorter friend.

"What?"

"He likes you back," Emma said. Morra flushed a deeper red.

"Really? How do you know?"

"Cupid," Emma said raising her wings, "Duh. It's part of my job to know."

"Oh right. Sorry, Starshine."

"Don't worry about it."

**Well here is another update! Hope you guys like it!**

**Mr. Average: Thanks glad you are enjoying it :D **

**Melinda: It's a gift lolz. You are sure to love it. **


End file.
